


Comfort

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: My Silver Pearl - SidLink [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Zelda - Fandom, breath of the wild
Genre: Angst, Breath of the Wild Link, Comfort, Comforting, Explicit Consent, Fluff, It's fanfic it doesn't have to make sense, Light Smut, M/M, Mute Link, Smut, Young Adult Link, Zora have dicks ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: Ever since Link woke up from his 100 year slumber he did not have a moment's rest, let alone a friendly face comforting in the face of the task at hand. Until Prince Sidon of the Zora came along.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if Link's age is confirmed. To me he's of age, at least he is in this fic.

Zora’s Domain was beautiful. Link took his time taking it all in, the blue, sharp structures, elegantly crafted, the soft light that seemed to permeate the entire city, that made him not feel as cold as the air outside the city would suggest. Despite the comfortable atmosphere he pulled his hood lower, tugged his cloak tighter, trying to hide from the unfriendly gazes some of the Zora gave him. 

 

He didn’t want any of this. Not the responsibility of having to save this world, not the memories that were lost to him or the hatred of these people for something he couldn’t even recall. Some princess had loved him but when he looked at her statue nothing inside him stirred. He was empty, numb, with only one goal in mind: To defeat Calamity Ganon. 

 

But he needed to rest, just for a little while. The trip here had taken days, his body was aching all over and after all these hateful words that were thrown at him in welcome he just sat down on the edge of the platform overlooking the area, let his feet dangle. He ignored the annoyed muttering of some of the Zora passing him, instead hugged himself tighter. There was an inn nearby, he should go there but his body was unmoving. 

 

“Hey there, Link!”

 

The familiar voice made him look up, up, until he couldn’t stretch his neck anymore, almost aching as he did so. Despite being a fully grown adult, Link nowhere near reached the prince’s height. Sidon had found him again, his smile unwavering. He knelt, making it easier for Link to look at him, although he did not know whether the prince was aware of this. He seemed to be cheerful, always, despite knowing his sister had liked Link, despite knowing he had no memory of it. Sidon was as welcoming and happy as he had been the first time he had asked Link for help, it was almost infectious. 

 

Almost. 

 

“You seem cold,” he said. 

 

Link gave him something between a shrug and a nod, avoiding looking into his bright eyes. 

 

“Ah, I understand what brings you down.” Sidon put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. “Do not let their words hurt you. You are a courageous warrior and a good person. We shall get those lightning arrows don’t you worry!” 

 

He couldn’t help it, couldn’t hold back the small smile tugging on the corner of his mouth when he looked at Sidon. He also couldn’t help the way his heart beat just that bit faster when he did, wanting that hand to stay there for a bit longer. 

 

“We should rest before we go on our quest, brave Link,” he continued, standing and holding out a hand for Link to take. Which he took, letting himself be pulled up. 

 

He pointed towards the inn, and was about to leave when Sidon called him back. 

 

“Oh please, I won’t let you stay there, that is far too impersonal! You will have a guest room in the palace, should you want it.” 

 

Link’s eyes widened at the suggestion, eager to get out of the perpetual rain but then he glanced at Muzu who was still standing near the fountain, the Zora that hated him the most. He had been so against Link getting the Zora armour, had been against him helping at all. What would he think if he stayed in the palace? He looked up at Sidon and pointed towards him, trying to convey what he meant. Sidon seemed to understand, his smile faltering only a little bit. 

 

“I do not care what he thinks or says,” Sidon’s hand was back on his shoulder, and Link leaned against it a little. “You are my friend and you are willing to save my people. This is what you deserve. It’s the least I can do.” 

 

Sometimes he really hated being like this, unable to say in detail what he thought. But he had always been like this, and had found ways to compensate. Not everyone was willing to listen, to understand but Sidon… Sidon was. He was different. And smiled when Link reached up to squeeze the hand that was on his shoulder. A silent thank you. 

 

“Come on then, I shall escort you and make sure you get the best treatment!” 

 

Sidon’s hand didn’t leave his back the entire way to the palace, a constant reassurement that someone was here to support and protect him. Some of the Zora were friendly enough, curious to see him, others, the older ones almost exclusively resented him. He stepped a little closer to Sidon, feeling his large form by his side gave him comfort and confidence. 

 

The Prince wasn’t oblivious to the stares Link got, but he did his best to distract him. He described the scenery around them, when what was built, how it was built and in what way it was significant to Zora history. Link learned so much about Zora history on the way to the palace, and found it all fascinating. Sidon waited for his silent replies, his soft gasps, his wide eyes or the questioning tilt of his head. He was so patient, waiting for Link to formulate questions without words, eager to answer them all. He couldn't remember if he had ever met someone as patient as him, maybe he had been able to speak a hundred years ago. He doubted it, with how easy it came to him to get along without speech. Although he could make sounds, when he was exerting himself, or humming to himself, but beyond that it seemed impossible. He didn't understand why but all his efforts to produce words had been fruitless. 

 

“Well here we are!,” Sidon exclaimed, and Link realised they were standing in front of enormous blue gates, silver shells and waves decorating it. 

 

Guards opened the gates for them, showing an equally decorated luxurious hall. Sidon lead him through it, past more guards, through doors and doors, Links head spinning with the beauty that was presented to him here. He was so distracted he didn’t even realise Sidon had stopped until he ran into his broad back. Link blushed, deeply, feeling the heat in his cheeks, convinced that he most likely resembled a tomato at this point. The prince just chuckled quietly.

 

“Here we are, a beautiful guest room, sheltered from the terrible rain outside. It doesn’t bother us, but I imagine it’s quite the strain on you.”

 

Link nodded, it was. His clothes were still soaked from the long hike up to Zora’s Domain, never had a chance to dry even when he stopped and made a fire to rest for a little bit. Now he was able to take off the travel cloak he was wearing, but didn’t let it fall to the ground. Everything here was so fancy and he felt terrible for disgracing it with his moist presence. Once more it was Sidon who took charge, taking his cloak from him, guiding him further inside to sit by a fire. He was handed a fresh tunic and towels to dry himself off, which he did in the adjoining bedroom. Once he returned, Sidon was still there on the sofa waiting for him. 

 

He didn’t know why he sat so close to the prince, or why his heart was doing that racing thing again. He did know he had a hard time looking up at him, and yet found himself unable to not do so. Link was fascinated by the red shade of his skin, the bright smile and the neverending optimism. He wanted him to stay for a while longer, so he could listen to him talk, be in his presence. Somehow that was comforting. 

 

“Does this feel better?”

 

Link nodded, scratching the back of his neck. His hair was still moist, he had tried to dry it quickly and now it was all mussed up. He should have done something to make it prettier, he was in the presence of a prince after all. But Sidon didn’t really seem to mind. 

 

“I wanted to thank you again, for being willing to help us.” 

 

He shrugged and waved it away. 

 

“It is a very big deal, Link. So I want you to know how grateful I am. Surely together we will find a solution!” 

 

“Heh,” he chuckled awkwardly, playing with the fringe of his hair. He didn’t even know why Sidon’s praise felt so good, or why he was suddenly so nervous. It felt good in a way, and he suddenly had the urge to reach out and touch, feeling himself go crimson again. 

 

“I must say I enjoy your company, not everyone is willing to be themselves around me.” 

 

The sudden confession startled Link, and he watched a slight blush creep into Sidon’s cheeks now as he played with one of the straps of his belt. He wouldn’t have thought he was even capable of being embarrassed, he was such a positive person, from what little he knew of him. Link looked away then, feeling a little awkward. Why would Sidon say something like that? He forced himself to look up at him, pointing to his throat and then shrugging. He couldn’t even talk, why would he enjoy his company?

 

“Oh Link, please do not think that because you cannot talk that you are boring.” Sidon moved closer to him on the sofa, a gentle, warm hand resting on his knee and Link’s heart started to dance. “You say more with a smile or a gesture than many people I know. I wish that we had more time, so that we might get to know each other more intimately.” 

 

Intimate? If Link were able to talk he would be stuttering, but like this he only felt his hands getting slightly shaky. He knew what Sidon meant, he just wanted to get to know him better, find out more about him. But Link’s mind went to entirely different places, to places he wasn’t sure he had ever been. 

 

“My apologies, perhaps that was too much,” Sidon was pulling his hand away, but Link quickly grasped it with both of his, clinging to it. “Oh- Link?” 

 

Holding Sidon’s hand he realised he did not have a comforting touch ever since he woke up. Every memory of one before that was erased from his mind, and suddenly he felt himself overwhelmed with the need of comfort. Of someone who wasn’t out to hurt him, someone who cared, even just a little bit. About him, not about the hero who had to save this world. 

 

His whole body started to shake, and before he knew it he was pulling Sidon’s hand to cup his cheek, desperately leaning into the touch. He was so warm, so soft, so wonderful. Link was reminded of a still lake glistening in the sun, still and peaceful. Peace… he wondered what that would be like. 

 

“L-Link?,” Sidon stuttered, and Link quickly pulled away, realising what he had done. “Are you alright? Whatever is the matter?”

 

Link hesitated, how could he convey this? Did he even want to tell him? He was a prince after all, surely he wouldn’t want to comfort a lowly Hylian. 

 

“Please tell me,” he whispered, leaning closer. “You are distressed, please let me help.” 

 

He could feel the tears form in his eyes, but nevertheless he looked at Sidon, his bright, beautiful eyes. Slowly he reached out to touch his hand, then his own cheek. He hesitated before hugging himself, then shaking his head. 

 

“I’m not sure I-,” Sidon stopped mid-sentence, his eyes lighting up in understanding. “Comfort. You need comfort?” 

 

It was barely even a question, he just understood him. Maybe he was just willing to take the time, but Link was convinced he was special, not because he was a prince, but because he was kind. Genuinely so. 

 

Link nevertheless nodded, confirming Sidon’s suggestion. Before he entirely knew what was happening, he was pulled into the prince’s lap, his strong arms wrapped around him. It took a while for that to sink in, to accept the warmth that was now enveloping him. His head was pressed against Sidon’s broad chest, his fingers hesitantly came to rest on it too. 

 

“It will be okay, Link,” Sidon said softly. “I cannot imagine what you have gone through. Losing your memory, thrust into a world that is wholly unfamiliar to you. I wish to give you what comfort I can.” 

 

He sat up a little straighter then, let his hands slide up towards Sidon’s shoulders, whose breath he could hear hitching. Link was feeling urges, familiar urges he now knew he had regularly experienced in his late teens. Slowly, very slowly he let his hand wander further up, caressing the prince’s jaw, letting his finger rest on his lips. Then he moved the same finger to his own, tilting his head questioningly. 

 

“You are upset, I do not know if this is… appropriate.” 

 

Again Link motioned hugging himself, nodding as he did. It was comforting, and also… He pressed his hands to where his heart would be, then, mirroring his earlier explanation, did the same on Sidon. 

 

“You- You- Oh…”

 

This time he wasn’t completely overwhelmed, this time he anticipated Sidon’s actions, and tilted his head up accordingly, welcoming the kiss he pressed to his lips. He knew what he wanted now, why his heart was fluttering in his chest, why his body was tingly all over. Link let himself get lost in that kiss, let Sidon take control over his safety and his comfort. 

 

He was so incredibly gentle with him Link almost couldn’t take it. His kiss was careful, exploring, holding back a little at first so Sidon’s sharp teeth wouldn’t nick his skin, and he pulled back to prevent just that multiple times. But when he did he just brushed gently through Link’s hair, kissed his cheek and then resumed a proper kiss. 

 

All sense of time was lost to him then, only the craving to keep kissing Sidon, to feel his hands on his hips, sliding lower filled him up. He felt himself rock against him, arms wrapped around his neck and gently caressing the back of his head, the tail that was attached to it until he felt Sidon hum against his lips. Link had to pull away to look at him questioningly. Was this good for him?

 

“Hmm, yes good,” he confirmed, and back they were kissing again. 

 

Absentmindedly he continued petting Sidon, at first not even noticing that he was squeezing his ass, only feeling the pleasant heat spreading inside him. But after a moment he froze, when he realised that he was hard and, since he was straddling him, very prominently pressing his erection against his stomach. Link blushed hard again, scrambling away and pulling down the short tunic he had gotten from him. 

 

“Link…?,” Sidon asked softly, gently caressing his arm. “There is no need to be embarrassed.” 

 

He nodded, yes there was, immensely so! He hadn’t felt this urge since he woke up, but it was a familiar feeling. The memory of having been intimate with someone before was gone, but he could tell that he had been. Despite a familiar feeling, it still felt like his first time and yet… he wanted to go on. Sidon would be gentle. 

 

“If you feel embarrassed, then I should too,” he continued. “You make me feel that way too.” 

 

Before he knew what he was doing he was looking down to Sidon’s crotch, which was covered with a blanket that had warmed them both. 

 

“Ahh,” he blurted out, feeling so silly. Why on earth had he done that, staring so blatantly?! 

 

To stop himself from doing more idiotic things he pressed his hands to his face, hiding it so he could at least pretend Sidon couldn’t see him. Maybe if he tried really hard this would all go away and he could forget all about it. A soft chuckle came from behind his fingers, and then he felt Sidon gently tug on them. 

 

“Would you like to see?”

 

Oh he did. He really wanted to see, and now the prince - the prince of the Zora Domain! - was offering. He wanted to do much more than see, he wanted to touch and kiss and lick and make love to him. He wanted to beg Sidon to take care of him, to make him forget about the weight of the world on his shoulders for just one moment. 

 

With trembling hands he reached for the blanket, pulling it away to reveal Sidon’s erection, much larger than his own, in a lovely pale pink shade. He reached out, stopping just before his fingers touched it, and tilted his head as he looked at him, his heart hammering in his chest. 

 

“Go ahead, Link.”

 

He was thick and warm in his hand, and under Sidon’s touch and kisses he soon relaxed enough to let himself explore and touch as much as he wanted. Innocent touches turned into heated and passionate kisses, and soon enough Sidon was carrying him towards the bed, asking and reassuring himself that Link was okay with this. And he was, more than okay, he trusted Sidon despite not knowing him for a long time. 

 

“I do not wish to take advantage,” Sidon breathes against his lips, his strong form covering Link’s small body. “Isn’t this too much?” 

 

Link shook his head, pulled him down into another kiss, trying that way to convey what he was feeling. He needed this almost desperately, needed not to ache, to feel warmth and pleasure inside. With that kiss, Sidon decided to give him what he needed. 

 

He was so gentle, so careful with every single touch. For a long time all he did was kiss and explore Link’s body, making sure that he was comfortable with his touch, relaxed under him and smiling when they shared sweet kisses. He seemed to know every single spot that drove him crazy, that sent his nerves on fire and made sweet little moans tumble from his lips. At least this he could do, at least he could tell him how good this felt. 

 

“I shall treasure every sound you make, my sweet,” Sidon whispered into his ear, caressing his hair as he pushed into him. 

 

Link’s moans were louder then, his fingers digging into Sidon’s broad back as he let himself fall, let himself be overwhelmed by the pleasure he felt. He was floating in the perfect feeling of warmth and bliss and comfort. Just feeling Sidon’s broad form on top of him, not crushing but gently covering was enough to drive him crazy with how good it felt, feeling at peace and in lust at the same time. 

 

By the time they both found their release he was mindless, he had given himself completely to Sidon, trusting him. He had blacked out for a moment when the pleasure overwhelmed him, and blinked his eyes open to a smiling prince brushing through his messy hair and comforting him with soothing words. 

 

“You are the most beautiful creature I have ever met,” Sidon said quietly, kissing his cheek and making Link giggle. 

 

He shook his head, and pointed at the prince instead. 

 

“Oh you are quite the charmer.” He chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to his nose. “Let us agree that we are both beautiful, yes?” 

 

Link nodded eagerly, and just as eagerly cuddled into Sidon’s embrace when he offered it. That night he slept through, not interrupted by the fear of being attacked or the fear of failing in his quest. That night he was completely at ease, leaving his life and comfort in the hands of this wonderful Zora prince. Together, their quest tomorrow would surely be completed with ease. And maybe after this was all over, there could be a future in this. Just maybe. The thought let Link sleep easier in future days. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](http://vallkyrieshepard.tumblr.com) for more info


End file.
